The Adventures of Sesame Street
by Elephants Smell
Summary: On the sunny side of the world there's Sesame Street, it's a bright little street with lots of love and care, and everyone loooves to learn. Until one day everything changes and it's not so bright and cheerful anymore...
1. Big Bird's Bad Day

**The Adventures of Sesame Street**

Big Bird's Bad Day

One bright sunny day on Sesame Street, Big Bird was teaching Elmo how to read and write, but Elmo didn't quite get it…

"Big Bird, Elmo doesn't get it!" Elmo cried

"Well that's because you're a retard, you're only on this show to fill pathetic little minds about shoes!" Big Bird was angry and you could tell.

"That's not very nice,"

"Well how's this for nice?" Big Bird gave Elmo the finger! Big Bird what has gotten into you ! Elmo started to cry.

"Will you stop that crap!" Big Bird watch your language! Something is definitely wrong here…

A couple blocks away in the city of Townsville, you could hear the evil laugh of the genius evil monkey, Mojo Jojo. What is that monkey up to now?

"Yes my plan is working. Soon all the little brats will be mean, and rude, and there's nothing those Powerpuff Girls can do about it! Muahahaha".

Oh no Mojo Jojo is trying to brain wash the little children what will we ever do! Back on Sesame Street. Super Grover could hear Elmo crying with his super sonic hearing.

"Super Grover to da rescue!" and he zoomed off to find Elmo. Grover found Elmo by Big Bird's nest, Big Bird was being mean to Elmo!

"Stop blabbering and go to hell!"

"Never fear Super Grover is here!"

"Oh my god go away you faggot and take this gay idiot with you!" Big Bird why are you so mean? Then all of a sudden Mojo Jojo appeared!

"It is I Mojo Jojo! And I have brainwashed all the little kids by Big Bird's rude behaviour" Everywhere around them there was chaos! Little children being mean to everyone, Mojo Jojo how can you be so mean? Just then…what the? Sailor Moon? What is she doing here?

"Not for long evil monkey! I'm Usagi also known as Sailor Moon!"

"Where's the Powerpuff Girls?" Mojo Jojo seemed confused, didn't he know that they were…

"The Powerpuff Girls are dead Mojo Jojo" Sailor Moon tried to explain.

"What?"

"They're dead, and they have been for years…"

"What?" Mojo just didn't get it.

"What are you smoking?"

"SEWAGE!" Sailor Moon just shook her head.

"And now why I'm here…" Sailor Moon started kicking Mojo Jojo in the behind.

"What are you doing?"

"Kicking ass. What does it look like?"

"You silly girl if you're going to kick my ass that means you beat me up!" Mojo knows this from experience. With the Powerpuff Girls on your trail you would too!

"Silly, silly girl" what? The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?

"Huh? What are you retards doing here?" yes what are you doing here this is Sailor Moon's victory?

"We have come to save the day, since it seems like you can't do it" said Leonardo. Raphael spook up,

"Yeah meatball head"

"What? No one calls me meatball head except…Darien?" Could it be? Raphael is…no it can't be!

"It's Raphael now"

"But Darien why did you do this?"

"Well I signed up for some scientific experiments. I needed some money. But the experiments went wrong and me and the rest of the gang turned into turtles. The scientists tried everything to turn us back. But another experiment went wrong and we turned into mutant turtles. Then we devoted the rest of our lives to fighting crime. So now we're…" They started going into a song.

"Oh boy sigh" Mojo Jojo didn't want to listen to a silly song.

"Oh yay! Elmo likes songs!" Elmo had stopped crying by now.

"Leonardo!" Leonardo seemed proud to say his name in the song.

"Raphael"

"Michael Angelo"

"And Dontello and we are…" sigh do they have to do this every time they introduce themselves?

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, turtles in a half shell…"

"Ok just stop right there this is the most gayest thing ever!" I thought Big Bird was being nice again. shakes headI guess not.

"What would you know about gay?" Michael Angelo was upset.

"Well living on the same street as this dope a lot" he was referring to Elmo. Elmo started to cry again.

"Oh stop that whimpering!"

"Not until Big Bird says sorry!"

"Will you use some f-ing pronouns!" Elmo started crying even more.

"I mean I'm sorry Elmo" Big Bird rolled his eyes. He didn't seem sorry.

"Big Bird isn't sorry!"

"Yeah you're right I'm not! Hahaha!" Elmo ran away.

"Elmo come back! He didn't mean it! Grover (still with his cape on) ran after Elmo.

"Now look what you did!" Leonardo yelled at Big Bird.

"Yeah. Elmo doesn't deserve that. He's the sweetest little thing ever!" said Sailor Moon.

"And you would know?" Dontello said.

"Word on the street is, you spent the night at Elmo's last night" uh oh Big Bird's done it again. Sailor Moon ran off.

"Serina come back!" Raphael ran after her.

"Raphael what about Mojo Jojo?"

"Who cares" yes what about Mojo Jojo?

"Where is he anyways?" said Michael Angelo.

"There!" Dontello pointed down the street, while Mojo Jojo was running down the street.

"After him!" they started chasing him down the street.

"Come on Big Bird!"

"Huh? You really want me to come after how mean I was to you?"

"Yes now come on, before we lose him!" Michael Angelo, Leonardo, Dontello, and Big Bird followed Mojo Jojo into an old warehouse.

"Aw damn. Where'd he go?" they looked around and didn't see a trace of him.

"Spilt up!" Leonardo instructed. They all went into different directions. A few minutes later they heard an evil laugh from the roof.

"Muahahaha they will never find me up here! Muahahaha!"

"Not for long" the turtles made their way up to the roof. But Big Bird had other plans.

"Where'd Big Bird go?" Dontello asked.

"I don't know, but he's probably up to no good" Leonardo explained. They got to the roof, and you guessed it, there stood Mojo Jojo and Big Bird.

"Big Bird I thought you were back to normal?" Michael Angelo was worried. He really thought he was better, everyone did.

"Well then you thought wrong" Big Bird and Mojo Jojo laughed evilly together. Just then a helicopter flew over and none other then…Cookie Monster?

"What the? Cookie Monster or should I say Cocaine Monster. You're supposed to be in rehab!" Big Bird was surprised he was able to get out of rehab. Big Bird made sure Cookie Monster was locked away for a long time.

"Yes well, when there's a friend in need, and I hope you don't mind, but I brought a little friend…well I shouldn't say little hehehe" just then Barney and Baby Bop jumped out of the helicopter. What's that in Baby Bop's mouth? Oh no! Baby Bop not you too! All of a sudden Elmo, and Super Grover flew up to the roof. Alongside Sailor Moon and Raphael.

"Raphael! We thought you were gone with that bimbo forever!" said Michael Angelo.

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about, and anyways I couldn't leave you guys!"

"Aw you mean it?" Dontello cried.

"Yes, yes I do" they group hugged.

"Ahem. Aren't we supposed to do some ass kicking here, not a family reunion?" said Baby Bop sarcastically. The drugs have really gotten to her head. Now she's all mean like Big Bird.

"Ahem yeah get off me you dopes" said Raphael.

"Now lets kick some ass!" said Barney.

"Barney, where'd you learn that kind of language!" gasped Super Grover.

"In the rehab center. Hehehe"

"Wait a minute, where'd Mojo and Big Bird go?" said Sailor Moon. Yes where did that troublesome duo go?

"Look there! A letter!" Leonardo noticed a letter over by the edge of the roof. They looked over the roof and on the ground 30 feet below, lay Mojo Jojo and Big Bird. Raphael read the letter out loud.

"It says:

_ As we attempt to jump, there is a few things I'd like to_

_ clear up. I was glad to help Mojo Jojo. I was tired of being_

_ Mr. Nice Guy. So I had teamed up with Mojo Jojo to turn on_

_ the rest of the you. That includes putting cocaine in the cookies_

_ I made for Cookie Monster. So I say my good byes in this letter._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Big Bird."_

"That bastard got me addicted to cocaine!"

"Well now he's dead" Leonardo said.

"Big Bird died?" Elmo started crying again.

"Oh great he's crying again. I hope you're happy!" said Raphael yelling over the edge.

"So what do we do now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Well I going to go buy some heroin" said Baby Bop.

"Now Baby Bop, you're supposed to be getting better, so we have to get back to the rehab center" Barney tried to push Baby Bop to the direction of the ladder that went up to the helicopter.

"You kidding me? I'm free, I'm free…I'm…I'm" Baby Bop was dancing around and then she fell off the roof and died.

"No Baby Booooooooooooop!" Barney jumped over the edge after Baby Bop, his only sister, but what will P.J. do? Now he's an only child. Something tells me P.J. will get over it quickly.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I want pizza" said Michael Angelo.

"Michael Angelo, you and you're addiction to pizza" Leonardo shook his head in disappointment.

"Elmo does too! Elmo does too!" Elmo started jumping up and down. He liked pizza almost as much as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Yes I want some too mmmm" Super Grover, I didn't know you liked pizza also. They all laughed and went back down to the street to get some pizza.

**The End**


	2. The Plotting Begins

The Adventures of Sesame Street

#2. The Plotting Begins

"One, two, three…"

"Oscar what are you doing? Hmmm" Grover and Elmo startled Oscar.

"Yeah, what's Oscar doing?" Elmo said as annoying as possible.

"Well I was counting but you two dopes interrupted me, now where was I…aw now I can't remember. Thanks a lot" said Oscar angrily

"Oscar's welcome" Elmo said with a big smile.

"Mmmm what are you counting?" asked Grover looking around.

"I was counting my collection of banana peels"

"Oscar has a collection of banana peels? Can Elmo see? Elmo loves bananas hehehe"

"Sure, follow me" Oscar went into his garbage can and Elmo and Grover soon followed. See Oscar can be nice sometimes. If only Big Bird was still alive he could learn a lesson. Meanwhile on the other end of Sesame Street, Cookie Monster was out of rehab and all better. He's now a real state agent, and he was in the middle of showing Sailor Moon and Raphael a house.

"And this is the master bedroom, it's quite big. There's also a balcony facing the backyard"

"Alright we've seen enough, we'll take it!" said Raphael.

"Oh yippee I've sold my first house! Thank you! Thank you!" Cookie Monster was very excited.

"Alright let's go fill out some paperwork! Ooooo I'm so happy!" as they filled out the paperwork and a large check, and Oscar was showing Elmo and Grover his collection of banana peels, what? Big Bird I thought you died! And Mojo Jojo too? What's happening? Wait…if Big Bird and Mojo Jojo are alive what about Barney and Baby Bop? Ahem anyways…Big Bird went to go find Elmo.

"Where do you think you're going we have to plot revenge?" Mojo Jojo shouted.

"I don't want to plot revenge. I've had enough of evil!" Back to Oscar's garbage can…

"Wow Elmo likes Oscar's collection of banana peels!" said Elmo.

"Elmo! Elmo! Wait up!" it was Big Bird.

"Big Bird? Elmo thought Big Bird died?"

"Well not exactly. Anyways I'm done with being mean, and I want to say sorry" Elmo toke a long hard look at Big Bird to see if he was lying. Elmo can always tell. That's the only good thing God gave him.

"Elmo forgives Big Bird!" Elmo gave Big Bird a big hug. Back in Townsville Mojo Jojo was watching from his telescope.

"No that stupid bird! He doesn't know what he's missing. Now how am I going to plot revenge? Or am I? Maybe I should ask a physic…" and off he went to talk to a physic. Mojo Jojo went to go see Madame Bop. Hmmm…something's a little fishy here…

"Hi I am Mojo Jojo, and I'm here to see Madame Bop" Mojo said to the receptionist.

"Yes she's right through there" Mojo went right on through but with some hesitation. He heard a little voice from what looked like a pile of blankets by a little glowing light which must have been the magic ball, saying

"Come toward the light" he headed toward the magic ball. His hands were sweating, and he was really nervous. Who knows why.

"Now what would you like to know Mojo Jojo?" she said.

"Wait how'd you know my name? Oh right you're physic duh"

"Well also you know me as part of your past…" what does she mean a part of his past? Wait Madame Bop…Baby Bop…could it be?

"Hold on, Baby Bop?"

"Yes it is Baby Bop"

"Weren't you dead? And addiction to crack and many other drugs?"

"Well dieing made me realize that I'm better than that. So I changed my ways" Baby Bop too? Only if Mojo Jojo will learn his lesson…

"What about Barney? What happen to him?" asked Mojo.

"Oh well he's around. I think he's working at that Chinese restaurant around the corner. So what is it that you want?" Baby Bop didn't seem to certain on where her brother was.

"Oh right, well I was wondering if I should seek revenge or let them be?"

"Well do whatever your heart tells you to do"

"Are you sure you're a real physic?"

"Not exactly but I give great advice!" she said with a big smile.

"Wow that's great help" Mojo rolled his eyes.

"Well I best be off than, thanks sooo much for the help" he rolled his eyes again and went out the door.

"Isn't Madame Bop terrific?" the receptionist said.

"Yeah she's a real good fish off the hook" the receptionist gave Mojo Jojo a big smile as he left.

"Those are some real ding dongs in there. I'm never going back" Mojo said to himself. Back on Sesame Street, Sailor Moon and Raphael were done filling out the forms and the BIG check.

"Oh goody goody gosh I still can't believe I sold my first house!"

"Well I'm going to tell the rest of the gang about you so they can finally move out of the sewers" said Raphael.

"Yeah I'm going to tell the rest of the sailor scouts too!"

"Oh gee guys you don't have to" said Cookie Monster astonished that he's actually selling.

"Well Cookie Monster you're our friend, and friends help each other" said Sailor Moon sweetly. They grouped hugged and went their separate ways. Sailor Moon and Raphael went home to pack, and Cookie Monster went home to do a little practice before his dance lessons, which was now instructed by Big Bird. I guess he's actually following through with turning good. So at dance lessons its Macarena day!

"No Cookie Monster put your foot here" instructed Big Bird.

"I thought it was supposed to go there?" asked Cookie Monster.

"No that's where it goes at the beginning of the dance. Maybe we should have a break?" suggested Big Bird. By the looks of it I think they need it.

"No I want to finish the dance!"

"Alright one more dance move and then a break. Alright?"

"Fine" said Cookie Monster with a big huff. He wanted to finish the dance. There was a party at work soon and he wanted to show off his cool moves.

"Alright put you hand on the back of your head, now put the other one there too"

"Like this?" Cookie Monster had both hands behind his head and he looked like he was getting arrested.

"Yes very good. Now I taught you one more step, so now let's take a break"

"5 minutes?" Cookie Monster wanted to get home and practice.

"10"

"Fine be that way" Cookie Monster stuck his tongue out at Big Bird and went to go sit in the corner.

"Has it been 10 minutes yet?" asked Cookie Monster.

"No Cookie Monster it's only been 10 seconds"

"Aww, can't we just finish the dance now?"

"Huff fine, now cross your arms on your waist, like so, yeah you got it" and said under his breath, "For once"

"What?"

"Nothing, now lets continue" so they continued. Back at Elmo's house, Elmo was talking to his pet gold fish Dorothy.

"Does Dorothy want some food?" he asked. Dorothy nodded, I didn't even know that fish can nod their heads…oh well shrugs.

"Does Dorothy want to play?" the door bell rang, it was Grover.

"Hello Grover, what does Grover want?" Elmo asked.

"I wanted to know if you would like to play superheroes with me."

"Elmo would love to play superheroes with Grover!" Elmo said with the biggest grin. So off they went to go play superheroes. They soon found Sailor Moon and Raphael making out by the beach.

"Mmmm what are you doing?" Grover startled them. They weren't too happy seeing Elmo and Grover.

"Uh, Sailor Moon was drowning, and I was just giving her CPR" said Raphael nervously.

"That's not what it looked like" said Elmo.

"Alright you caught us, we were…" Sailor Moon started.

"Uh honey I don't think we should tell them, they're kind of young"

"No we were just searching each other for bugs" she finished.

"Bugs?" asked Elmo, Elmo didn't really believe them, personally I wouldn't either.

"Yes bugs, now may you please leave?" Raphael wanted to get back to making out with Sailor Moon without those dopes around.

"Elmo and Grover don't know how to look for bugs, can Raphael and Sailor Moon teach Elmo and Grover?" Elmo and Grover were obviously not leaving.

"Actually we have to get back to packing"

"Mmmm you're moving?"

"Yes we're moving onto Sesame Street, we're going to live with each other" said Sailor Moon eagerly.

"Oh goody goody gosh, Raphael and Sailor Moon are going to live on Sesame Street?"

"Yes, we are Elmo now we better go and back now, good bye!" said Raphael coldly.

"Buh bye!" waved Elmo and Grover. And off they went to go find someone else to bother.

"Good riddance" and off they went to pack. Elmo and Grover soon found Mojo Jojo. There's no good that can come from this.

"Hello little children" said Mojo Jojo cheerfully, too cheerfully if you ask me…

"Hmmm hi Mojo Jojo"

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"We're playing superheroes want to play too?"

"No that's quite alright I came to give you these lollipops I found"

"Thanks Mojo Jojo!" and they ran off with their new lollipops. They soon came across Big Bird.

"Where'd you guys get those lollipops?" he asked.

"Elmo got the lollipop from Mojo Jojo" Elmo replied.

"MOJO JOJO!" Big Bird was shocked.

"Yes he was being nice" Mojo Jojo being nice? Far away in Mojo's lair…

"I wonder what has happened to Sailor Moon and Raphael, I heard they bought a new house I wonder when they're moving in…Maybe I should go ask them" so Mojo Jojo set out to find Sailor Moon and Raphael.

"Where could those two be?" he said to himself anxiously.

"Let's see they're not at his new house, they're not in the sewers, they're not under the dock, where on earth could they have gone?" he finally found them at Pizza Pizza getting a Pizza Pizza pizza.

"Hey you two, I've been looking for you like forever" he said as cheerfully as possible. Just then everyone else showed up, by the looks of it they were having a party without him, and he knew of this. There he saw everyone, Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Elmo, Grover, Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor scouts, and all everyone of TMNT, even Dorothy, Elmo's goldfish, was there! How could they invite except Mojo especially after he's been so nice?

"What? You didn't invite me?" Mojo Jojo started to whimper, and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Well why would we want you here when you're a meanie bum?" said Sailor Moon.

"We tried telling you that Mojo Jojo isn't mean anymore" spook up Grover. Mojo Jojo ran away crying, he was very upset.

"They will pay for what they have done; I have come a long way to being nice!" as you can see Mojo Jojo is upset, and you know what that means. The next thing you knew it was back to the drawing board and Mojo Jojo was plotting revenge. The next step was for him to find Sailor Moon and Raphael.

"Hello friendly couple" said Mojo very smart like.

"Uh hello" replied Raphael.

"How are you this fine evening?"

"Alright I suppose, why are you here? We haven't seen you for months"

"Well I've been…planning" dun dun dun…

"Planning what may I ask?"

"Oh nothing just THIS!" and he pulled out a switch.

"What's with the switch?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Oh nothing just a little something I like to call plan 457" he pressed the switch and Sailor Moon and Raphael fell into a ditch, then the ditch happened to be a box and crane came pulled out the box. Then someone ran by stamped the box with a stamp that said "Ship to Mexico" gave Mojo Jojo a thumbs up and the box was off to Mexico.

"And now for the grand finally….you guys get shipped off to MEXICO! Mauhahaha" said Mojo Jojo triumphantly, and Mojo Jojo flew off into the sky with a jet pack with an evil laugh.

The End


	3. Mojo Jojo has a friend

The Adventures of Sesame Street

#3. Mojo Jojo has a friend

In the city of Townsville Mojo Jojo was pacing back and forth. Does this mean he's plotting or nervous?

"Oh I hope she calls me soon" oh I get it now. Mojo is waiting for a lady friend to call. Where on earth would he find a person that would want to go out with him? The phone finally rang and Mojo Jojo raced for it.

"Hello Mojo Jojo's lair" he answered.

"Hi Mojo Jojo, sorry I'm calling so late. I had to finish working" that voice sounds oddly familiar, and quite manly?

"Oh that's quite alright Angela. So about that date?" date! Mojo Jojo has never gone on a date! Wait a minute…Angela? O Michael Angelo! No wonder that voice sounded so familiar. Since when was he gay?

"Oh I suppose I could pencil you in" pencil him in? Since when was Michael Angelo so busy? There was laughter in the background.

"Who's laughing in the background?" Mojo asked.

"Oh I'm still at work"

"That's weird; the caller I.D. should say Hung Chow, not TMNT"

"Oh sorry my boss wants me to do some midnight shifts so I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow bye" click He seemed to be in too much of a hurry. Mojo Jojo was quite puzzled, but then again he's never been on a date, so he doesn't know much about the ladies. You can hear a roar of laughter coming from the sewers.

"Bauhahaha, I can't believe that dope is falling for this!" said Donatello.

"Yeah me too. I thought it would be harder, but since he came into that Chinese place looking for Barney I decided to make my move" said Michael Angelo. What do they mean plan?

"Guys isn't this a little mean?" said Leonardo nervously, worried that the rest of the gang would yell at him.

"Well he's been mean to us, so he deserves it!" said Donatello triumphantly. What are those turtles up to?

"But I don't think we can actually change him. It's impossible" it does seem impossible doesn't it? We though the was going good, but he was actually secretly plotting.

"But this is a way to get back at him for it. And hey, it's at my expense not yours" said Michael Angelo. He didn't seem too happy to be the person to go through with it.

"But we don't want to lose you too!" yes what about that? If you do this, whatever it is, Mojo Jojo would want to seek revenge.

"Oh Leonardo stop being such a worry wart I'll be fine" Michael Angelo, you should watch out, you never know, Mojo could be plotting something too!

The next day Michael Angelo was getting dressed, but instead of wearing his mask he decided to put on a dress and a wig. Why is he dressing like a girl? Oh I get it. He pretends to be a girl, goes out with Mojo Jojo and he'll be so distracted that he won't be plotting any evil doings. So off Michael Angelo also known as Angela went to Mojo Jojo's house, or lair, whatever you want to call it. Mojo Jojo seemed surprised to see…

"Angela! I wasn't expecting you here"

"Well I wanted to surprise you, and it seemed like I did"

"Oh well uh I was just uh…working on a new invention" why was he lying to her, he's never invented anything in his life! And "Angela" knew this.

"May I see it?" she asked.

"The door automatically locks and I forgot the key in there" what a dumb monkey.

"Well can't we go through the window?" "Angelo" is that as stupid as she looks.

"Well I don't like people seeing it until I'm done" what did Mojo think she was?

"Oh well anyways, why I'm here. Would you like to go have some dinner with me?" oh now they're getting to the good stuff.

"Yes! Yes I'd love too!" so off they went to dinner at Chuckie Cheese. Leonardo and Donatello followed them to see if the plan was working. Once they found a spot where they could clearly see "Angela" and Mojo Jojo, Elmo and Grover (dressed as superheroes) spotted them.

"Donatello! Leonardo!" Elmo and Grover seemed happy to see them but also puzzled since Chuckie Cheese is for little kids.

"Hmm what are you doing here?" Grover asked.

"Yeah and where's Michael Angelo? Michael Angelo loves pizza, just like Elmo" obviously they needed to fill them in on their plan.

"We might as well tell them" said Leonardo.

"They may be too young to understand" Donatello indicated.

"Elmo is a big boy!"

"Alright Elmo, since you're such a big boy, we'll tell you" and that they did. As they suspected they didn't quite get it…

"Elmo doesn't get it!" complained Elmo.

"Neither do I hmmm" Grover cried.

"You'll see what we're talking about in a couple of weeks" explained Leonardo. A couple of tables over where "Angela" and Mojo Jojo sat Michael Angelo was doing a good job at convincing Mojo.

"Oh Mojo you are so funny!" she started touching his furry arm, and smelly I might add.

"Maybe we should go back to my place, for some privacy"

"Maybe we should" before you think that this is turning into a porno, they toke out the biggest…puzzle they could find 1 000 000 pieces to be exact, and stayed up all night trying to finish it. Michael Angelo returned to the sewers late the next afternoon.

"So how'd it go?" asked Donatello.

"I think I convinced him" replied Michael Angelo.

"But I'm not too sure if I still want to go through with it anymore. He's really nice. I guess that's just from being in love" Michael Angelo, I tried telling you that someone would get hurt.

"Well first of all it's too late to back out now and do you really think he's in love with you now?" said Donatello.

"Maybe who knows" in another part of town, Mojo Jojo was as cheerful as ever and he was singing. Mojo singing? He really must be in love.

"MOJO JOJO IS SINGING?" gasped Big Bird,

"I guess so" said Cookie Monster.

"I don't know, lets go ask him, hmm" suggested Grover. Elmo and Grover ran over to Mojo Jojo.

"Why is Mojo Jojo singing?" Elmo asked him.

"Because, I'm in love!" he replied.

"Hmmm in love?"

"Yes Grover in love, now I must go to my lady is waiting" and off he went to Hung Chow to find Angela, but only to find Barney telling him that there's no Angela who works there.

"What do you mean that there's no Angela who works here? I was here last week and she was here. Infact she just came out of the kitchen" Mojo Jojo was upset since someone that he highly dislikes is telling him the love of his life was lying to him.

"Look Mojo I'm sorry, but there's not even anyone in town named Angela" now he's done it. Mojo just wanted to knock the living day lights out of him, but he kept his cool and walked home. As soon as he got inside he couldn't stop crying. What a pussy.

"I can't believe she would do this to me!" he whined.

"She was so nice, she didn't seem capable to do anything this evil!" just then the doorbell rand. He quickly wiped his eyes with his soaked cape, and looked as tough as possible. When he opened the door it was none other then Michael Angelo.

"Oh it's just you, I thought it would be, oh nevermind"

"Mojo Jojo that's why I'm here, I have some explaining to do. May I come in?" Mojo opened the door wider to indicate that Michael Angelo can come in.

"So what this that you have to explain?"

"It's about Angela" he said.

"I already know"

"You do?"

"Yes, now where has she gone hmm? Los Angelas? Canada? Mexico?"

"No. Mojo…I'm Angela"

Wow Michael Angelo is taking a huge risk; he could be killed over this.

"WHAT!" Mojo Jojo seemed thrilled but some what angry also. Mojo looked into Michael Angelo's eyes; he saw the niceness that he saw in Angela's.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but think of it this way you have a new friend" suggested Michael Angelo.

"A friend? I've never had a friend"

"Well now you do! Well Leonardo, and Donatello are waiting for me at Pizza Hut, want to come?"

"Sure!" and off they went to have pizza. While they were waiting for the rest of TMNT or what's left of it, could it be? No it couldn't be…yes. Yes, yes it is! Sailor Moon, and Raphael are alive!"

To be Continued…


	4. A Certain Lady Friend

The Adventures of Sesame Street

#4 A Certain Lady Friend

On the last episode of The Adventures of Sesame Street:

"We're trying to make Mojo Jojo nice"

"Mojo I'm Angela"

The Sesame Street theme song started playing.

"Raphael! Sailor Moon! I thought you were both dead?"

"Nah we have just been held captive in Mexico no biggy" shrugged Raphael.

"Not for you anyways, you weren't the one that got raped TWICE and that got hit on every where you went" said Sailor Moon very angrily.

"Well all should be forgiven" Mojo spook up.

"Mojo Jojo are you feeling okay?" asked Raphael.

"Yes just peachy, thank you for asking"

"Is it just me or is Mojo Jojo being nice?"

"No, I just have friends" yes its true the teenage mutant ninja turtles are now friends with Mojo Jojo, and since then he has been a lot nicer. So their plan sort of worked.

"Michael Angelo, how can you be friends with him? He shipped us off to Mexico for Christ sake!"

"It's a long story that'll I'll fill you in on later" said Michael Angelo. All of a sudden the rest of TMNT showed up.

"Hey guys what's going on? Oh my god Raphael!" said Leonardo excitedly.

"Yeah about that, we got held captive in Mexico" said Raphael.

"Wow Mexico how was it there?" asked Donatello.

"Oh little of this a little of that"

"Little? LITTLE!" screamed Sailor Moon. Uh oh now he's done it.

"Err not again" complained Michael Angelo.

"LITTLE! You call getting rapped twice and getting hit on 10 times a day A LITTLE!"

"Look honey just calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Can we at least do this in a more private place?" Sailor Moon is out of control. There's no stopping her. If she wanted to break someone's leg, she would.

"ERGH, JUST AH I'M LEAVING!"

"What you're leaving me!"

"No I'm leaving for the weekend!" and off she went.

Sailor Moon finally came back 3 days later. She went straight home to talk to Raphael.

"I'm home!" she yelled in to the empty house while walking through the door. They haven't gotten around to getting furniture yet. No one answered. She quickly went to the basement where they had built a passage to the sewers. She went through the passage to see if Raphael was with is brothers. She saw Donatello working on an invention, Michael Angelo eating pizza and watching TV, and what seemed like Leonardo trying to get Elmo and Grover away from something.

"Why don't you guys leave him alone, he's been through a tough time. Why don't you help Donatello?" you could hear him yelling at the brats. Sailor Moon finally spook up.

"Um has anyone seen Raphael?"

"Yeah he's in his old room being bothered by Elmo and Grover" said Donatello while trying to find a screwdriver. Sailor Moon walked forward Raphael's old room where she could still hear Leonardo yelling at Elmo and Grover. Those 2 need to listen once in a while.

"Hey Raphael" Leonardo finally had enough and pulled Elmo and Grover out of the room to give Raphael and Sailor Moon some privacy.

"Sailor Moon! You're back!" he was very excited to see her. As Leonardo was leaving the room he answered something to Sailor Moon.

"He was a real mess while you were gone"

"I thought you were gone for good" he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh baby, I wouldn't leave you" she gave him a big passionate…hug.

"So where did you go anyways?"

"I went to Canada"

"Didn't I tell you not to go to Canada anymore?"

"Yes, but there's a really good masseuse there, she's great to talk to too, and guess what?"

"What?"

"Well you know how the turtles plan kind of back fired?"

"Um yeah, but what does that have to do with a French masseuse?"

"Canadian"

"Whatever"

"Anyways, I was telling her about Mojo Jojo and she's highly fascinated by him" it seems like someone has a little crush on Mojo.

"Are you telling me she has a crush on him?"

"It sure seems like it doesn't it?" said Sailor Moon winking at Raphael. In the city of Townsville Mojo Jojo received a letter. It was from a Josie. Since when did he know someone named Josie from Canada?

"Who do I know in Canada?" asked Mojo to himself. With a puzzled face. He opened the envelope to find a pink scented paper. He read:

_Dear Mojo Jojo, _

_I have heard much about you. I am a friend of the Sailor_

_Scouts. I live in Canada, and I'm a masseuse. I will be_

_Coming to visit you in April I look like this:_

_I hope I get to see you soon. Please write back._

_Love_

_Josie_

"Oh goody goody gosh, I have a pen pal and maybe more…" Mojo Jojo went shifty eyed. Mojo Jojo went straight to his desk to write a letter back. He wrote: Dear Josie, and sat there thinking for 2 hours until he decided to ask Sailor Moon for advice.

"Sailor Moon, what do you think I should say to Josie?" asked Mojo Jojo nervously.

"Well what have you written so far?" Mojo handed Sailor Moon his paper with 2 words on it.

"This is all you've written?"

"Yeah. So what do you think I should say?"

"Well just tell her what you like to do"

"That'll work?" obviously Mojo Jojo doesn't know much about the ladies.

"Yes Mojo. It always works" and Mojo Jojo skipped back home to continue writing. About an hour later when he had one sentence written, Elmo and Grover came by for a visit but they let themselves in…They snuck up behind him and yelled:

"HIYA!" Mojo Jojo jumped out of his seat up to the ceiling and hit his head very hard.

"Doh!" he yelled in anger.

"Hmmm what are you doing?" asked Grover.

"I'm writing a letter to a friend in Canada"

"Who does Mojo Jojo know in Canada?"

"Her name is Josie, she's coming in April"

"Hmmm I see" Grover and Elmo got suspicious but decided to leave it at that, and left.

"Alright I think I'm done!" he announced to the air. All he wrote was:

_Dear Josie,_

_I am very excited for your arrival._

_From_

_MOJO JOJO_

Wow he really doesn't know what to say to a lady. Mojo waited by the mailbox for a reply for days, weeks, well not months but a long time, actually about 6 days. So it finally came after 6 days. He read:

_Dear Mojo Jojo,_

_It was nice to hear from you. There's_

_a change in plans I will be coming in the next_

_week or so. Anyways tell me about yourself. _

_What do you like to do?_

_Love your dearest friend,_

_Josie_

Mojo Jojo loved the way Josie dotted her i's with little hearts.

"Hmmm what do I like to do?" he thought to himself, then he wrote:

_Dear Josie,_

_How have you been I've been great_

_especially to hear from you. I like to invent_

_things, and work on my laboratory. I'm an _

_evil genius monkey. I used to like to plotting_

_revenge, but I'm thinking of changing my ways._

_Anyways enough about me, what about you._

_What do you like to do?_

_-MOJO JOJO_

The next letter Josie wrote said that she would be coming the next day!

"Oh no! I need to clean this place up! Where is the spare bedroom again? What about my laboratory, she's expecting a lot of inventions. I've never invented anything in my life!" Mojo Jojo was very worried. He hoped to have more time, he had lots of cleaning to do. There was potions and chemicals and wires everywhere. And he finally realized that he's been using the spare bedroom for storage for years now. He hurriedly got help. A place called The Cleaners. They cleaned and organized his house very well. All his worries were gone…except…

"Oh no I have no food! What will I do without any food! Ahhh" so he ran to the grocery store, there he found Elmo and Grover. They wouldn't stop bugging him. But he needed them, he's never really gone grocery shopping.

"So what salad am I supposed to get?" he asked them.

"Elmo thinks, Mojo Jojo should get the garden salad"

"What's so special about the garden salad?"

"Hmmm I don't know" Grover shrugged.

"Elmo and Grover like it better" Elmo said with a big smile.

Far away from Sesame Street, Sailor Moon went to go pick up Josie from the airport and bring her to Mojo Jojo's house/lair. Back at Mojo's house he's still scrambling to get things finished. He was paying Elmo and Grover 2$ each to help him. Just then the door bell rand. When Mojo Jojo answered the door, in rags, there stood lovely Josie.

"Josie! You're early!" shouted Mojo with excitement.

"Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you. So may I come in?"

"Oh yes of course! I'm just in the m-middle of cle-cleaning" stuttered Mojo Jojo.

"Awww who are these little guys?"

"We're Grover and Elmo" said Grover.

"Yeah they were helping me clean"

"Elmo and Grover love to clean"

"Well Elmo I think we're done cleaning for now"

"Awwwwwww" said Elmo and Grover in disappointment.

"Now you two run along while I show Josie around" and so they skipped to the park to build a sand castle.

"Alright, so this is the front hall" they moved into another room.

"And this is the living room and over there is the kitchen" Mojo Jojo said pointing over a half wall.

"Downstairs is where I keep all my chemicals. I'll take you to your room so you don't have to carry your stuff around" they walked over to an elevator. Once they were in Mojo Jojo pressed the button that said 4 and the door closed. A weird elevator type music started playing.

"Wow elevator music, nice touch" said Josie. Josie's room was the second on the right. It was really big, and has its own banana tree.

"Do you want to finish the tour, or eat, maybe take a bath?" asked Mojo politely.

"Well I am quite hungry…"

"Food it is! What would you like to eat?"

"How about peanut butter and banana sandwich. It's my favorite"

"Hey that's my favorite too!" they smiled sweetly at each other. By the time they ate and cleaned up, it was pretty late. 6:30 to be exact. No not am, pm.

"Well I'm off to bed. Good night Mojo Jojo" and off she went to bed. Mojo couldn't wait until he could spend the next say with Josie, so he went straight to bed.

The next morning Mojo Jojo got up very early to make some banana bread. After they had eaten the freshly made banana bread, Mojo decided to take Josie sight seeing. They had so much fun. By the end of the week Josie was very sad to go home. Mojo Jojo had a very tough time saying good bye…

"I'll miss you so much! I had a lot of fun" Josie went teary eyed.

"I had lots of fun too. I don't know how to say good bye"

"Just don't say it there's no need for good bye" They gave each other a passionate…handshake. Josie boarded the plane in tears. Josie would write long letters. Mojo Jojo would just write a short response. It wasn't the same after she left. Mojo Jojo is clearly upset, but no one never noticed. What's going to Mojo Jojo?


	5. Shady's Back

The Adventures of Sesame Street

#5. Shady's Back

It was a rainy day on Sesame Street and only Elmo and Grover were outside playing in puddles. Big Bird had been sleeping all day and didn't notice it was raining. I don't know how since his nest is outside but whatever. He decided to join them maybe sing a song.

"I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm clap happy today" Big Bird sang.

"Hi Big Bird!" said Elmo and Grover cheerfully.

"What are you two up to?" asked Big Bird.

"We're playing in puddles hmmm" replied Grover. They started singing some more. Mojo Jojo was watching from afar. He would join them but he was too upset to do anything. He just couldn't live without Josie by his side. He read over the letter he got from her this morning. He was deciding whether or not to reply. All of a sudden the sun came out and the door bell rang. Maybe it was…nope it was just Sailor Moon and Raphael.

"What do you want?" Mojo asked.

"We were wondering if you were okay?" said Sailor Moon sympathetically.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"You haven't left your house since Josie left something is definitely wrong" said Raphael.

"Nothing is wrong, now good day" Mojo tried closing the door but they were in the way.

"Come on let us buy you some banana ramen"

"Fine" and they left to go get ramen. Mojo Jojo barely touched his ramen.

"Mojo you haven't even touched your ramen"

"Josie liked banana ramen"

"You have to let go of her" said Raphael.

"Yeah there'll be more girls" said Sailor Moon.

"But Josie was special" Mojo Jojo started weeping. The next day it was raining again.

"We have to do something about Mojo Jojo I can' stand to see him so sad" said Sailor Moon to Raphael.

"Who cares its Mojo Jojo the one who shipped us off to Mexico!" wow he's still upset about that.

"Well I think we should do something about it, and if you're not going to join me then I'll just do it myself" do off she went to go call Josie.

ring ring ring

"Hello"

"Hey Josie its Sailor Moon"

"Oh hi, what can I do for you?"

"It's Mojo Jojo"

"Mojo…Jojo…" Josie sounded upset to be reminded of Mojo Jojo.

"Yeah he's been really upset. He doesn't leave his house, and when we tried, but everything reminded him of you"

"Wow, he's really hung up"

"Yeah. Could you maybe come back?"

"I'll see what I could do" click the next day Mojo Jojo's door bell rang. He slowly scuffed his feet to the door in his sweats. He opened the door a crack, just enough to see who it was.

"Josie!" he swung open the door to find Josie.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come back"

"Come back?"

"Yeah. I've come back for good"

"Oh goody goody gosh, I've kept your room the way you left it" they went upstairs to her room so she could put her stuff away.

"Of course you know where everything is, oh boy I still can't believe you're back! I think we need to celebrate with banana ramen!"

"I think so too" so off they went to have banana ramen.

"Wow that was the best banana ramen I've ever had!" said Josie.

"Yeah it's the best in the world, actually the one in Japan would be better because it originated there but otherwise this is the best" Mojo explained.

"Maybe we could go to Japan?" suggested Josie.

"That's a brilliant idea! Let's go now!"

"But I just got back into town don't you want everyone to know?"

"Yes but let's go to Japan first!"

"I'll rather stay here for maybe a week or so then go"

"Alright whatever you wish" after they finished their ramen they went home to get a good nights rest. The next day they were invited to a party, actually Mojo Jojo was, it was actually a surprise welcome back party for Josie but of course since it's a surprise Josie can't know so shhhhh. When the got to Cookie Monster's house they could hear music playing, Bring it all back by S Club 7 to be exact. So they rang the door bell and of course Cookie Monster answered, everyone behind him yelled

"WELCOME BACK JOSIE!"

"Wow a surprise welcome back party for me!" then all of a sudden Eminem showed up? What the f? What's Eminem doing here?

"What? Eminem what are you doing here? We didn't invite you" said Sailor Moon.

"Well the story's called Shady's back, and I'm Shady"

"It doesn't mean you're back you dimwit!" said Big Bird.

"Then whys the story called Shady's back?"

"How are we supposed to know? Ask the narrator" said Michael Angelo.

"Alright narrator why is the story called Shady's back?" asked Eminem.

"I don't know ask the author" I said.

"You are the author!" said Baby Bop.

"That's what you think " wow I'm a genius.

"Well anyways Eminem you are unwanted go away" said Big Bird.

"Everyone wants a piece of Slim Shady!" wow he's full of himself! Obviously no one wanted him here so to show that little bastard they all stabbed him once, then left evidence of them doing but only 12 people stabbed him because 12 is a good number. Those knaves /…So Eminem was gone and they had a wonderful time, until they had to go home…but it only matters that Josie's back. Right Mojo Jojo?

"Yes that's right" said Mojo Jojo agreeing with my comment.

"Oh can I say the end?" Mojo Jojo asked me. And yes Mojo Jojo you can say they end.

"THE END!"


	6. No, Not Elmo's Red Crayon!

The Adventures of Sesame Street

#6. No, Not Elmo's Red Crayon!

One bright sunny day on Sesame Street, Elmo was colouring a pretty picture for Big Bird. He had his blue crayon, and his yellow, and his most favorite of all red (he missed placed the purple, orange, and green crayons) He was almost done, but then he couldn't find his red crayon! His very favorite red crayon!

"Ah! Where's Elmo's red crayon!" whimpered Elmo. Dorothy, Elmo's fish, just shrugged and continued swimming around in circles. Elmo had to tell Grover right away!

"Grover! Grover! Elmo's red crayon is gone!" yelled Elmo while running down the street and waving his arms around crazily.

"Hmmm what's that you say Elmo?" seems like Grover just got out of bed. What's Grover still doing in bed at 9:30 am?

"Someone stole Elmo's red crayon!" Elmo yelled once again.

"Hmmm I think it's time to call…The Detective!" dun dun dun…The famous detective no one has seem him for over 10 years. Oh what a thriller!

"Maybe Elmo and Grover should ask Leonardo what to do first" suggested Elmo. So off they went to the sewers to the teenage mutant ninja turtle's lair. They walked in and asked if Leonardo was there.

"Ah no he's gone shopping but Big Bird and Donatello are working on an invention: replied Michael Angelo. So they decided to ask Big Bird.

"Big Bird?"

"Yes Elmo?"

"Someone stole Elmo's red crayon!"

"Well then I think you should call…The Detective" dun dun dun…and so they called The Detective dun dun dun…about 5 minutes later The Count showed up.

"What's going on here?" asked The Count in his silly accent he has.

"Well, someone has stolen Elmo's red crayon!" said Big Bird.

"We called The Detective" dun dun dun…

"He was supposed to be here by now" said Donatello.

"Oh but he is" The Count made everyone very puzzled.

"Huh?" said Big Bird very confusedly.

"But it is I, The Detective!" dun dun dun… no it can't be! The Count, The Detective? Dun dun dun…

"Yes I have been hiding it in secretsy for a long time " O.

"Really I would never have guessed" Big Bird rolled his eyes.

"Anyways! Take me to the scene of the crime Elmo" everybody followed Elmo to his house.

"Hmmm where was the last spot you saw your crayon Elmo?" asked The Count or should I say The Detective dun dun dun…

"Right here!" Elmo pointed to a very specific spot on the table.

"Elmo always puts red crayon right here" Elmo was very upset.

"Hmmm there's a trail of water" The Count pointed out a little trail of water leading up to who knows where.

"Well where is it leading to?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Whoa, when'd you get here?" said Donatello. Yes when did you get here? She shocked everyone.

"Nevermind about that, and we'll get to the trail of water in a second. First of all, Elmo after you put your red crayon down, did you ever leave the room?" Elmo had to consider this a moment. 3 year olds don't have the greatest memories.

"Elmo thinks Elmo did. Yeah Elmo did leave! Dorothy was hungry so Elmo got Dorothy's food from the kitchen" soon after they all followed The Count who was following the trail of water, the trail ended at…what? No! it can't be!

"Ahaha the trail ends here!"

"Hey what's going on?" said Mojo Jojo, what now him?

"At Dorothy's fish bowl?" said Big Bird surprised.

"Someone stole Elmo's red crayon" Elmo cried.

"Where's Josie?" asked Donatello.

"She's visiting her family" Mojo replied.

"Didn't she do that last week?"

"No she was at a masseuse convention" I didn't know they had those shrugs

"Well enough about that! Back on the subject at hand" said The Count. The Count reached into Dorothy's bowl lifted up her castle and underneath it was none other then…

"Elmo's red crayon! Dorothy! How could Dorothy do this to Elmo!"

"And another case closed for…The Detective" dun dun dun…

"Yeah and I would of gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling kids!" Dorothy said, since when could Dorothy talk?

"Uh Dorothy there's no meddling kids here just a very smart detective" said Donatello.

"Well I still would of gotten away with it if it wasn't for him"

"Why'd you do it in the first place?" Grover said.

"Elmo never draws me pictures, he's always drawing it for Big Bird or Grover but never for me" Dorothy started crying.

"If Dorothy feels so bad Dorothy can have this picture" Elmo handed his goldfish his newest drawing.

"Awww thank you Elmo"

"Dorothy's welcome"

"Well I'm sorry Dorothy but you still have to go to jail" said The Count.

"Well I'll put this picture on my wall to remind me when I get out to KILL YOU ALL! MAUHAHAHA!" so off Dorothy went to prison, but since they didn't have a fish prison she had to live in the toilet of a prison cell, which wasn't very pleasant.

The End!


	7. Dopey and Joe

The Adventures of Sesame Street

#7. Dopey and Joe

A bright sunny day on Sesame Street, well not so bright at Elmo's house there was actually a small rain cloud over his house. Which just happened to be raining, just over Elmo's house. And on Sesame Street this means that Elmo is sad :(. I wonder why Elmo is so sad? Sailor Moon had noticed this rain cloud and decided to go over to Elmo's house to see what is the matter.

"Elmo, what's the matter?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Elmo misses Dorothy" Elmo started to cry.

"Oh Elmo, forget about her! Dorothy did something very bad, and you deserve a better fish then her" Sailor Moon expressed her true feelings.

"But…but…DOROTHY!" Elmo burst into tears again.

"Oh boy this is going to be hard" Sailor Moon shook her head in disappointment.

The next day Grover went over to Elmo's house to see if he wanted to play super heroes. But unfortunately Elmo was still under the weather, literally. The rain cloud is still over his tiny house in the middle of Sesame Street, which doesn't mean it's a good sign of Elmo feeling better.

"Why are you so sad?" asked Grover in his annoying voice.

"Elmo is sad because Elmo has no goldfish" that's been what his problem is? Just not having a silly goldfish? Well then we need to get him a new goldfish! Don't we Grover?

"Well does Elmo want a new goldfish?"

"Elmo wants a new goldfish, because Elmo is lonely" Grover decided to take action. He dragged Elmo out of his house and of course the little rain cloud followed them. This is the first time Elmo has been out of the house since Dorothy went off to jail. So Grover pulling Elmo behind him marched right up to Big Bird and said:

"Big Bird!"

"Yes Grover? Oh Elmo you're out of your house, and it looks like you brought the rain cloud with you" said Big Bird kind of annoyed because he doesn't like getting wet, so he pulled out his big red umbrella.

"That's we're here. Elmo is so sad because he's lonely. So he wants a new goldfish" explained Grover.

"Well then maybe we should go to the pet store" said Big Bird getting excited. So excited it's almost orgasmic, if only he had a you know what.

"But we don't have a pet store on Sesame Street" Grover shrugs. Elmo started crying; since he was hoping to get a new goldfish is the next hour or so.

"Well then, I think it's time to go into the BIG CITY!" echo echo echo…. Yes it echoed.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes Grover…the BIG CITY" once again it echoed.

"Well how are we going to get there?" asked Grover.

"We walk" said Big Bird with a big smile!11one.

"WALK!" Elmo and Grover shouted at the same time.

"Well how else are we supposed to get there?" explained Big Bird. So off they went to the BIG CITY echo echo echo. Unfortunately the BIG CITY echo echo echo…is in Canada, and they are not. About 5 minutes later Elmo started complaining about his feet hurting.

"Elmo's feet hurt. Are Big Bird, Grover, and Elmo there yet?" Elmo is big on complaining if you haven't noticed by now.

"No Elmo, we've only been walking for 5 minutes" said Big Bird annoyed. Two hours later…

"No Elmo for the last time we're not there!"

"Well Big Bird doesn't have to yell!" Elmo started crying.

"What do you expect when this is the millionth time you've asked" oh no I hope this isn't going to be another bad day for Big Bird. Just then a car came by and stopped.

"Can I help yeah folks?" the young man said with a drawl. By the looks of it he had tons of room in his truck if it wasn't for the chickens.

"BOCK!" screamed one of the chickens. It startled the young travelers.

"Well…" began Big Bird. "We're headed to the BIG CITY (echo echo echo) and maybe you could give us a ride?"

"Well sure! I'm headed there myself, see if I can get rid of these pesky chickens" Elmo, Grover, and Big Bird climbed into the back of the truck with the so called pesky chickens.

The next day the chicken filled truck stopped in the BIG CITY echo echo echo.

"We're here!" said the young man who decided to give them a lift. "You guys still back there?" he got out of the truck to notice that they were fast asleep. Wait a second it only takes a day to get to Canada from Arizona?

"Oh sorry we must have fallen asleep" said Big Bird.

"S'alright. So where are you folks headin' now?"

"We're going to the pet store" said Grover excitedly.

"Oh well I'll be darned that's where we are right now. Well let's hurry up inside before they close"

"The pet store can close?" asked Elmo.

"Yes Elmo of course Pet Stores can close" Big Bird has been annoyed with Elmo ever since the first time he asked if they were there yet. He's just lucky that a nice stranger was able to give them a lift. But I'm still trying to figure out how it only takes a day to get to Canada from Arizona. The four of them went into the pet store, Elmo ran to the back where the kept the goldfish. He stared into one of the tanks searching for one, but there was none. An employee came out of the back fixing their hair.

"May I help you with something?" asked the employee.

"Well we're looking for a new goldfish for this young lad" said Big Bird referring to Elmo. "But you don't seem to have any left?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that we've been having a lot of fish buyers these days. But we do have a dwarf with a pet fish?" they sell dwarfs at a pet store? "Unfortunately the dwarf does not talk so it has the goldfish to talk for him" explained the employee.

"Oh can Elmo have that? Can Elmo have that?" Elmo was so excited! Who can be excited about getting a dwarf is beyooond me.

"Well I guess" shrugged Big Bird.

"YIPPEE!" Elmo started jumping up and down. The employee left into the back to go get the dwarf and his goldfish. She came back about 1 minute later with a little midget holding a fish bowl.

"Elmo, this is Dopey and his goldfish Joe" said the employee. While Big Bird followed the employee to the cash, Elmo stopped jumping up and down and went to go shake Dopey's hand.

"Elmo is happy to meet Dopey" Dopey put down Joe's fish bowl, and pulled up his droopy sleeves to shake Elmo's hand. From then on they were GREAT friends.

"I'm assuming Dopey is happy to meet you too Elmo" said Joe from on the floor. Big Bird came back and said:

"So it's all taken care of, except the fact about getting home"

"That reminds me…" just then Dopey sneezed interrupting Joe, then all of a sudden they started teleporting.

"Where are we?" asked Grover.

"We're in a time warp. Every time Dopey sneezes we teleport so now we just need to figure out where to go"

"Well obviously home!" said Big Bird angrily. The next thing they knew they were at Elmo's house.

"Wow, it really works" explained Grover surprised. And that's the story on how Elmo got a new goldfish, even though he got a teleporting dwarf who has a talking goldfish, Elmo is still very happy.

"THE END!" Elmo what f+ are you doing? It's not the end of the story yet! Aw come on don't start crying on me now. Fine just run away see if I care!

Back in the BIG CITY echo echo echo, the young gentleman, well I can't call him a gentleman or young well the guy who gave them a lift comes out of a beer store.

"Hey where'd everybody go?" he questioned the situation. Now it's the end!


	8. Where's Dorothy

The Adventures of Sesame Street

#8. Where's Dorothy?

It was a bright sunny day on Sesame Street, actually it wasn't that bright, and the sun wasn't out. Actually it was night. So it was a quiet night, with the moon not so bright. Our story starts today at…prison?

"Bauhahaha, I have finally escaped!" what Dorothy has escaped from prison! O what will we do!

The next day, Elmo Dopey, Joe, and Grover went fishing when all of a sudden Big Bird came running.

"Elmo! Elmo! Have you seen the news today?" Big Bird asked with a huff.

"Uh no, why?"

"Dorothy has escaped!"

"What!" Elmo, Grover, and Joe yelled all at once.

"Yeah apparently she flushed herself down the toilet and now in the sewers plotting revenge against us!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Joe.

"I don't know, but before Dorothy attacks us, we should plan something for her, heh heh heh" wow that's a brilliant plan Big Bird! So off they went to Big Bird's nest to plot.

"Oh I hope this works" said Grover while going down the ladder leading to the sewers.

"Elmo hopes too" they climbed all the way down and splashed in the water, and knowing Dopey he slipped and fell.

"Oh Dopey you're so silly" said Grover.

"Yeah Dopey is very silly almost as silly Mr. Noodle" Elmo agreed. They walked a bit more to the TMNT hide out.

knock knock knock

"Come on in!" Leonardo yelled. So they walked in.

"Hey we need to talk to you" said Big Bird.

"Sure what about?" asked Leonardo knave like.

"Well Dorothy has escaped prison and we're afraid she might be after Elmo, so we have a plan to capture her. Here's the plan" they whispered the plan to Leonardo.

"Well I hope it works" expressed Leonardo.

"We'll see you this Friday at the party" said Grover.

"Yup at 7: o'clock" said Big Bird. It was already Wednesday and they needed to get to work on the plans whatever they are.

Soon enough Friday arrived and they decorated the outside of the house to make it seem like a party. They put music on also as they a waited the enemy….

"Elmo's getting bored. Elmo hopes Dorothy comes soon" complained Elmo.

About an hour later Dorothy arrived outside the house.

"Well well well I think it's time to trash this party" by now Dorothy is pure evil. She has a machine gun! And an army bandana. I think it's time for Sailor Moon! Dorothy came down the chimney.

"Bauhahaha I have come for Elmo's life!" Dorothy proclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong Dorothy! I am Sailor Moon warrior of love and justice and I will punish you!" Oh my gawd Sailor Moon!

"Sailor Moon you are no match for me!"

"You're wrong again Dorothy" out of no where the rest of the Sailor Scouts showed up.

"You guys came!" Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss this for the world!" says Mercury.

"Yeah kicking a goldfish's ass, that's a first!" said Jupiter with a laugh.

"Are you allowed to say ass on fanfiction?" asked Venus.

"I don't know can you?" Mars seemed confused also.

"Okay enough! Dorothy, why don't you join me in the backyard" Big Bird what on earth are you doing? All of a sudden TMNT started…singing?

"♪His milkshake brings all the girls to the yard. That's right they're better than yours♪" whoa what the?

"Whoa hold on what is going on here?" asked Dorothy confused.

"Why don't you just join me in the back?" asked Big Bird seductively.

"Hold on a minute here, Big Bird what are you trying to do?"

"I love you Dorothy. Even though you're a fish and I'm a big bird we can make it work ;)" WHAT! What on earth is Big Bird talking about? It's Dorothy, the one who stole Elmo's most favorite crayon of all time!

"Big Bird, I'm flattered…but I seriously don't think it'll work…" Dorothy proclaimed.

"But Dorothy…" Big Bird started to cry. The Sailor Scouts started creeping up behind Dorothy. What are the Sailor Scouts doing?

"Gotch'ya!" they shouted as they tie a bag with Dorothy inside.

"What the! Get me out of here!" Dorothy started pounding on the bag trying to get out.

"It's Glad you won't be able to get out of it heh heh" those sneaky scouts. Since Dorothy snuck out of prison, once she got back it was straight to the electric chair for her.

"So that's it for Dorothy" said Sailor Moon.

"Yup, another enemy gone" finished off Donatello. Looks like the enemies are slowly dying off…or at least going good somewhat…

THE END


	9. Invasion in Grouchland

The Adventures of Sesame Street

#9. Invasion in Grouchland

It was a bright sunny day on Sesame Street, as usual. But Oscar seemed more grumpy today…so Elmo and Grover decided to go find as much garbage as possible for Oscar to cheer him up.

"Elmo hopes Oscar is happy with our garbage" said Elmo fantasizing about Oscar's reaction: 'Oh thank you so much for all this garbage Elmo! I am so much happier now' Elmo fantasized Oscar saying this with a HUGE smile on his face.

"Hmm I hope so too" said Grover while dragging a huge bag of garbage behind him. They finally made it to Oscar's garbage can but…he wasn't there!

"Where did Oscar go?" asked Elmo.

"How the h3 am I supposed to know?" said Grover very rudely.

"What's wrong with Grover?" Elmo started weeping.

"Hmm what Elmo?" Grover didn't seem to know what Elmo was talking about.

"Grover was yelling at Elmo"

"No Elmo, I wasn't yelling at you. Sue was yelling at you"

"Who's Sue?" asked Elmo confused. Once again Elmo has forgotten who Sue is, how sad. Sue comes seems to visit very often lately…

"Sue is my second half remember? I'm blood type AB"

"How is Elmo supposed to remember that? Elmo has a bad memory"

"I know that Elmo, but Sue doesn't" Anyways Elmo and Grover decided to just take the garbage they brought for Grover inside his garbage can for him and leave a note. Luckily enough Oscar was just coming back from Grouchland.

"Oh Elmo didn't know Oscar had a portal going to Grouchland"

"Of course you know I do" Grover went over to Oscar and whispered in his ear

"Elmo's memory is very bad today"

"Anyways so what do you guys want?" Oscar asked very impatiently.

"Elmo and Grover have brought Oscar lots of garbage to make Oscar feel better"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Elmo was just looking around the room knave like.

"Elmo? ELMO!!" Oscar tried getting Elmo's attention. Elmo's eyes soon fixated on the door leading to Grouchland. Elmo headed towards the door.

"Elmo no, you can't go in there" Oscar tried to keep Elmo away from the door, but there was nothing stopping Elmo.

"Elmo, what are you doing?" Grover ran after Elmo who was now about to step into the dark tunnel leading to Grouchland. They soon arrived at Grouchland, there was mayhem everywhere! What are those little creatures running around? I think they might be Pokémon…WTF?! Why would there be pokémon in Grouchland?

"What's going on?" asked Grover. Oscar came up behind Elmo and Grover and said "Pokémon have invaded Grouchland" how could this happen? What are our heroes going to do?

"What are we going to do?" asked Grover.

"We have to some how get them out of Grouchland…"

"How does Oscar think to do?" asked Elmo.

"Well…we have to find their trainers" how on earth does Oscar expect to do that? They'd be out looking for new pokémon or battling other trainers not lying around waiting for someone to call them.

"Did someone call a pokémon trainer?" all of a sudden a pack of pokémon trainers appeared…I guess I thought wrong. Hey, it looks like Ash and his friends. I wonder what they're doing here.

"Pika pika" said the pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"Um…yes we did? Can you please get your pokémon out of Grouchland" answered Oscar. Ash, Brock and Misty looked around. They didn't realize all the pokémon running around when they showed up.

"Whoa. Um…this will be hard but we'll try our best" Ash nodded at Misty and Brock.

"I'll make up some food to lure them in" said Brock.

"I'll get as many as I can in pokéballs" said Misty. Just then a couple of the sailor scouts came out of the portal.

"Hey, whys everyone here?" asked Sailor Moon. Brock rushed up to them and started giving them his Brock-ish charm.

"Hello ladies. What are girls as beautiful as you doing here?"

"Eww go away!" said Sailor Mars.

"Aw come on now ladies" Misty hit on the head and he fell on the scouts. They screamed and ran back into the portal. All of a sudden there was a big gust of wind. There seems to be a…hot air balloon? Shaped like what looks like a meowth…The people in the hot air balloon started to talk…

"Prepare for Trouble!  
Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie! James!  
Team Rocket; blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth! That's right!" Oh! I knew it! It's team rocket! Uh oh does this mean they're going to steal all the pokémon? Or actually help, and turn good like at the end of all the pokémon movies?

"Aw, you guys always ruin everything!" Ash expressed his anger towards team rocket.

"Well where else are we supposed to find all the original 150 pokémon?" asked Jessie. Now that I think of it…it does seem like there's only the original pokémon in Grouchland. Ash and his friends looked around and they also realized only the original 150 were there.

"Well…what the f are we going to do to get these damn things out of here?" Oscar was angry at this point.

"OSCAR! WATCH OSCAR'S LANGUAGE!" Elmo was very mad at Oscar for using poor language. Oscar just rolled his eyes.

"Well…we have a big net just big enough for all 150 pokémon to fit in" said James. Ash gave them a big smile as if asking team rocket to let them use it.

"No way we're going to help you guys"

"What? Why not?!"

"Because…uhh" James didn't know why.

"…because you've never helped us" finished Jessie.

"You were always doing evil, why would we help you?" said Misty.

"Okay good point…and plus we're supposed to turn good by the end of this. Huff alright we'll help. We'll lower the net but you have to put all the pokémon into it" so that's just what they did. Team rocket lowered their net. Everyone else started running around trying to get all the pokémon. Even though there was a 150 species, there definitely more than that in Grouchland. Elmo heard some noises behind a bush and figured it was a couple of pokémon. Two bulbasaur…well I'm not too sure what they're doing. Elmo just tilted his head in confusion. Then Grover came over.

"What are bulbasaurs doing, Grover?" asked Elmo.

"Hmm I'm not too sure Elmo" soon Oscar came over.

"Why are you two just standing there…get those pokémon!" Oscar looked over and realized what the bulbasaurs were doing…

"Oscar, what are they doing?" asked Grover.

"They're getting their…um how should I put this…they're groove thing going" Oscar confused Elmo and Grover even more.

"Oh just nevermind" Oscar went over and broke the two up and put them into the net. Soon enough all the pokémon were in the net.

"Well looks like our job is done for today" said Ash.

"Yes thanks for helping" said Oscar. Ash and his friends climbed into the hot air balloon.

"Hey! What are you twerps doing?" said Jessie angerly.

"You really thought we'd let you bring them back by yourself?"

"Well yes!" said all of team rocket.

"Well you thought wrong!" said Brock. And they kicked team rocket out of the hot air balloon.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" And once again the day was saved by our heroes on Sesame Street.

**THE END**

"Noooo not the end!" screamed Grover. Well Grover why not?

"What happened to Dopey and Joe?" now that I think of it they weren't in this one…what did happen to them? Elmo came from around the corner and said,

"Dopey and Joe were watching a movie marathon and couldn't be disturbed" Oh alright…now the end Grover?

"Yup"

**THE END**


End file.
